supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble in Little Sinnoh
Chapter 1: To the Battle Park The Two females, one a female ghost and another an otter were walking when two boys approached them. "Girls shouldn't be Pokemon trainers." The boy, Kevin said. "Yeah, we challenge you to a battle!" The other boy, Josh said. "Reicheru, ready?" The otter said "You got it, Hinomaru!" Reicheru said as she threw her PokeBall, which was Rising Sun-patterned, with the red disc at the top with sun rays coming down. "Miyamoto." The otter, Sophie said. Reicheru sent out an a cat-like Pokemon with lilac fur with a forked tail, he had a sun-like pendant around his neck. Sophie sent out an otter-like Pokemon with lion like traits, then Sophie got out her PokeDex "Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, it evolves from Eevee, it has lilac fur allowing it to predict air currents aswell as the foe's next move, Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon, it is the final form of Oshawott, it uses its horns as swords and is protected by armour." The Pokedex said. "I never knew you had an Espeon, Reicheru." Sophie said. "Yeah, Hinomaru evolved to Espeon." Reicheru said. "Go Hitmonchan!" Kevin said "Go Gengar!" Josh said "Hinomaru, use Psychic!" Reicheru said Hinomaru's eyes glowed blue and lifted Hitmonchan, who was shocked, then thrown to a tree. "Gengar, take Espeon down with Shadow Punch!" Josh yelled But Hinomaru was way faster then used Psybeam on Gengar, knocking it out, then Miyamoto used Hydro Pump, knocking Hitmonchan out. "Bravo, Hinomaru." Reicheru said to Hinomaru. "Espee... (Awesome...)" He replied back. Then Hinomaru then changed form, he changed into a man around 18-20 with lilac hair, almoned-shaped purple eyes, had a red gem on his forehead, and wore some form of an army uniform, he had his tail, which he wrapped around his waist like a belt "Heh, I am more the man you'll even be." He said to the boys, who looked frightened, then ran off screaming He then walked with his trainer, transforming back into Espeon. Miyamoto glared at the cat-like Pokemon, he hated Hinomaru, his personality was cruel, yet prideful. Then the two trainers returned them to their PokeBalls and walked on. Chapter 2: Battle Colosseum Then the two had finally reached the Battle Colosseum, they decided to take a rest in the lobby. "Hinomaru, come on out." Reicheru said as she used Hinomaru's PokeBall Hinomaru got out and rested on Reicheru's lap. "Espieee (Thank god!)" the strong-willed Espeon said. Then a nerd got over and grabbed the cat-like Pokemon, which screeched loudly and thought of a way to get out without breaking his arms. "ESPEON! ESPIEEE! (AH! THAT HURTS!)" Hinomaru started screeching in pain. "Um, sir, that's my Espeon, can I have him back?" Reicheru said "Is this your Espeon?" The nerd said. "Yes, he was a pretty strong-willed Espeon, don't hold him like that, the last time one of Sophie's cousin, Peanut, held him like that when he was a baby, he bit him so hard, he had to get stitches." Reicheru said "But, this is the Eeveelution I really want! I'll trade you, Magemite for your Espeon!" The nerd said. "No, get off him, NOW!" Reicheru snapped as she angrily snatched Hinomaru off him, and comforted him, who seemed to be frightened and shocked. "Hino-kun, it's okay." Reicheru said to the frightened and sobbing Espeon, who was shivering Despite Hinomaru's strong-willed and brutal personality in battle, he had a sense of fear, he was shaking, and Reicheru was very maternal to him, and he did not mind that, when nervous or upset, his tail twitches. She sat the Espeon down, who transformed into human form, he was shivering. "F***, f***." He said while quivering and sobbing. Reicheru wiped tears from his face, took off the officer's cap and wiped more tears, he seemed to calm a little. He then got up, rather angry, he then used his Psychic abilities on the nerd, causing him to be against another man. Hinomaru seemed to calm down soon after, then fell asleep, then went back to Espeon form. "I'm sorry Hinomaru, I'm so sorry." Reicheru said. Sophie ran over to Reicheru. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Sophie said. "Hinomaru was sleeping, a nerd grabbed him, scaring him, he said he wanted an Eeveelution, I took him off him and started comforting him, who was sobbing, and put him down, he then transformed into his human form and used his telekinesis on him, throwing him to another man to make it look like an accident, he's settled now and has fallen asleep." she said, stroking the sleeping Espeon. A woman came over, looking rather apologetic. "I am so sorry, Karo is my son he has the tendency to do things like this when Eeveelutions such as Espeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon are around, if the police catch him, he will be at home arrest for threat to public safety, hope----" the woman said "He, Hinomaru is a male...." Reicheru said. "He is okay...." The woman finished her sentenced "He was very shaken, he has calmed and is peacefully sleeping on my lap." Reicheru said. "Phiiiii..... (Yawn.....)" He said, waking up. "I am so sorry, Hinomaru, I am very disgraced how my son done this." She kneeled to the Espeon. "Espie, Espieee, Phi. (I'll forgive you just once)" He said, seeming to forgive the woman. "Eevee are very rare, I found mine in a garden." Reicheru said. "Oh." She said "I found nine, I took this one on a journey, and left all his brothers back in my PC." Reicheru said. Three woman, a girl, and a man entered and sat down next to him. "I'm not ready to marry, I'm only 12 years old!" She cried "Millicent, God has spoken to the Prophet, he said that you are wife number four, you don't decide that." He said Hiromaru transformed into his human form and walked slowly towards them. "She's 12, she should not marry until she is 18." Hinomaru said, disgusted how her parents were marrying her off to an old man. "Hey, 12 is not young to get married!" One of the wives said Hinomaru grabbed Millicent, then reached down to her height, "Kid, how old are you?" Hinomaru said "12." She said "She's a minor, I'm calling the police." Hinomaru said. Hinomaru took a hold of her hand then dialled 911. "Yes." The operator said. "Yeah, I need the police, this old man polygamist is trying to marry a 12 year old girl, A F***ING CHILD! I need them here, I also need child protection services." Hinomaru said on the phone. He went to his trainer and sat down. "Yeah, Hinomaru thinks child marriage are revolting." Reicheru said to Millicent. The police and child protection services arrived, and handcuffed the elderly man and his wives. "Mr. Joes, you are under arrest for bigamy and child marriage." The police said. He was lead on a police van while Millicent was lead to a Child Protection Services van, then Sophie and Reicheru left the lobby to go outside and travel on their journey Chapter 3: Igor has come Then the two females walked, with Hinomaru and Bubbles, Sophie's Marrill, outside their PokeBalls Hinomaru was very quiet since yesterday he saved that girl from a polygamist marriage. "MARILL! MARRILL! (Where are we going to~!)" Bubbles said Hinomaru hated Bubbles, she was annoying with her constant squealing. "Espeon, Espie, Phii-Phii! (If you kindly shut the f*** up, we will be there, a**hole!)" Hinomaru yelled at the Marill. The only members of Sophie's team he could tolerate was Camo, she may be tomboyish, but she was nice, even though she doesn't talk very often and Ahab, he was very nice, and Hinomaru is very shocked by his kindness. Bubbles began throwing a fit, while Hinomaru pressed his front right paw up to his face, mimicking a human facepalm. "YOU-YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! You big meanie!" Bubbles said, finally speaking in human language. "F*** this s***, Sophie, why did you have to have such a whiny brat on the team?" He said and asked Sophie. "She followed me home, for some unknown reason alongside her brother, he is more well-behaved that her." Sophie said. Hinomaru then transformed into his human form, put his arms behind his forehead. Bubbles continued her tantrum. Reicheru sent her Reshiram, Flames out, Who then transformed into a white haired woman around 5'2 with pale skin and wore a skimpy skintight outfit resembling a woman's one piece swimsuit with smoke-like extensions coming of her boots and clothing. "Hey, Sophs, Hinomaru." Flames said. Then they heard running and a brown-haired boy bumped right into Hinomaru, at full force, Hinomaru fell down, Then Flames helped him up. "I am so sorry!" The boy said "I'll forgive you just once......" Hinomaru said "I'm Igor, you are?" "Reicheru, and these two are Flames and Hinomaru." Reicheru said, introducing the both of them. "Hi, I'm Sophie, and this is Bubbles." Sophie said, pointing at the crying Marrill. "SHUT UP!" Hinomaru yelled at the Marril, effectively shutting her up. "Wanna have a battle, Reicheru goes first." Igor said. Reicheru nodded, then Flames transformed into her Reshiram form and went back into her PokeBall while Hinomaru stayed out and transformed back into his Espeon form. "Phiiiii (Let's go)" Hinomaru hissed. "Sonic, let's go!" Igor said, throwing a PokeBall and out came a Jolteon. "Jolt! (Yeah!)" Sonic the Jolteon said" "Keep in mind, Hinomaru is a sweeper, he has taken down Pokemon with very high levels." Reicheru warned him "One on one! Begin!" Sophie said "Psychic attack!" Reicheru said, and Hinomaru lifted Sonic with his psychic powers, throwing him to a tree. "Jolt! Jolteon! Jolt, JOLT! JOLTEON! JOLT! (Oh! YOU THINK YOU'RE BEING CUTE?!)" He hissed at the Espeon "Espie, Espeon, Phiiiii, Espie (B****, I'm adorable)" Hinomaru said "Thunderbolt!" Igor shouted Sonic used Thunderbolt, but Hinomaru dodged the lightning "Grrrrr....." Sonic growled in frustration "Future Sight." Reicheru said Hinomaru looked up the sky, a white beam came out of his forehead gem, which hit the sky and disappeared. "Thunderbolt!" Igor said But Hinomaru dodged again, then the Future Sight hit Sonic, knocking him out. "How, is he this strong?" Igor asked Reicheru "He's my starter!" Reicheru said "Can I see the rest of your team?" Igor asked Reicheru threw her custom PokeBalls, which included Vulpix Curls, black and orange stripes, red and white fire, a ghostly fire pattern and Meowstic tails, which included Youko the Vulpix, Kuyo the Growlithe, Flames the Reshiram, Tetsuo the Delphox, those six transformed into their human forms as soon as they came out. Hinomaru went up and joined them, he had a high amount of camaraderie with his teammates, especially Youko and Kuyo. "Guye, I beat the s*** out of a nerd, got a polygamist and his wives arrested, beat a Jolteon, and kick a Hitmonchan and Gengar's a**!" Hinomaru said "F***ing cool!" Flames said. "Dat a**." They heard someone say. They all turned to look at Igor. "Sorry." Igor said. "Don't do this again, you perv, Flames is my girl, you better stay the f*** away from her!" Hinomaru yelled at him. "Yeah, Hinomaru hates it when people talk sexually behind Flames." Reicheru said. Chapter 4: On the Train The team were on a train, Hinomaru was sleeping on Reicheru's lap in a cat-like manner while Bubbles was asleep on Sophie. "Hey." a woman said to Reicheru "Hey." She replied back "What Pokemon is that?" She said "An Espeon, it evolves from Eevee with happiness during the day." Reicheru said. "Is it male or female?" She said "Mine's a male." Reicheru said "A male Espeon...." The mysterious woman replied back. Hinomaru opened one eye to look at the woman. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics